kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gai Amatsu
King Gold |type = Mysterious Figure |season = Kamen Rider Zero-One |cast = Nachi Sakuragi |firstepisode = That Man, Sushi Chef (face obscured) I am an Actor, Shinya Owada (face revealed) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Zero-One) 1 (Movies) }} is the CEO of Zaia Enterprise who wishes to take over the world using the Ark, and is willing to manipulate Aruto Hiden and Hiden Intelligence to do so. As Yua Yaiba's superior, he is the secret benefactor of A.I.M.S., with his company producing much of the agency's technology. After MetsubouJinrai.net's defeat, it paved the way for him to become . History Conspiracy About Daybreak Town Accident Gai was a leading element in development of Ark, the special A.I. system that was supposed to manage the technology of Daybreak Town, especially HumaGears. However, Gai entered such data into Ark that let its A.I. determine the destruction of humanity. This lead Ark to create MetsubouJinrai.net and cause several HumaGears to go berserk. It was only because of Hiden Intelligence employee Satoshi Sakurai that the HumaGears were stopped. However, Daybreak Town got destroyed and Gai's ambitions apparently failed. First Revelation to be added First Meeting with Aruto Hiden to be added Zero-One's Evolution: Shining Hopper to be added Taking Over Hiden Intelligence After the destruction of Jin, Yua confirms to Gai that Metsuboujinrai is over. However, Gai tells that Metsuboujinrai will never end as long as the Ark still exist and tells Yua about everything he knows prior to the Daybreak Town Accident. Yua in horror notices that Gai has planned everything from the start and doesn't care about her alongside Isamu. Gai leaves her as he proceeds to the next phase. After Aruto and Isamu have destroyed Dodo Magia and Berotha Magia, the press conference calls on Aruto and demands the truth on how there are still HumaGears rampaging. Gai interrupts the conference and claims that Aruto doesn't know everything and presents himself to take over Hiden Intelligence to take care of the HumaGear problems without Aruto's concern. In satisfaction of winning everything, he goes back to his room, takes out the Zaia ThousanDriver, and self proclaims that his era is now coming. The Golden Soldier, Thouser is born Movies and other events Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation Personality Though not much about Gai's personal nature is known, he is shown to be a very cunning person. He had been manipulating most of the events and their elements till now, whether it be creating the lethal MetsubouJinrai.net or sending Yua Yaiba to spy on the other Riders. A ruthless capitalist, Gai is shown to be seeking to take over Hiden Intelligence and dominate the world of technology and HumaGears. Kamen Rider Thouser Kamen Rider Thouser Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Thouser's primary form is accessed by using the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key and the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key together in the Zaia ThousanDriver. This form has three finishers: *Zaia ThousanDriver finishers: **'Thousand Destruction': TBA **'Progrise Break': Uses any Progrise Key to perform a finisher. *Thousand Jacker finishers: ** : TBA ** : TBA ** : TBA Appearances: Reiwa The First Generation, Zero-One Episodes 17 Equipment Devices *Zaia ThousanDriver - Thouser's transformation device. *Progrise Keys *Zetsumerise Keys *Progrise Holder *Thousand Jacker - Thouser's personal weapon Relationships *Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Gai and Yua's personal relations are currently unknown. In ZAIA, Yua is Gai's right hand, influencing A.I.M.S. and spying on Hiden to further his own agenda. Yua does secretly doubt Gai's vision for the future, but she's powerless to do anything about it. *Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One: Gai considers Aruto as his rival and secretly monitors his progress for his own projects. During their first meeting, Gai coerces Aruto to sold Hiden Intelligence to him. Gai also discreetly tries to defame Hiden in public by setting Rampaging Magias across the city after MetsuboJinrai.net threat ends, before exclaiming that ZAIA will buy Hiden to solve the Humagears problem, furthering the animosity between the two CEO's. *Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan: Gai doesn't care about Isamu, as he isn't part of ZAIA's plans for now. When Yua asks him about Assault Wolf's dangerous side effects, he says that all they can do is to leave him alone and watch him. Isamu seems suspicious of ZAIA and their goals, and in turn, Gai. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gai Amatsu is portrayed by . Etymology *His first name is a numeral character which means 108 in Chinese and Japanese. Conception Thouzer Concept Art.jpg|Kamen Rider Thouzer Concept Art Notes *Kamen Rider Thouser was first shown with blue eyes and completely silver face armor when his design was initially revealed in toy catalogs. Subsequent media continued to alternate between the two color schemes until his official debut. *Kamen Rider Thouser's suit is identical to Zero-One's, with the exception of its color palette and the addition of extra armor plating to the face, shoulders, chest, and thighs. This is the second time that something created by ZAIA Enterprise is a modified version of a Hiden Intelligence creation, after the Giger. *Kamen Rider Thouser's true identity as Gai Amatsu had been foreshadowed several times throughout the series: **His corporation's origin was mentioned in episode 4 before him and the company were fully revealed on the following episode. **On his first appearance, he stated that his succession rate was a thousand percent. **In episode 13, Gai had mentioned the possibility of Thouser challenging Zero-One Shining Hopper's strength. Appearances **Episode 11: Don't Stop the Camera, Stop That Guy! **Episode 13: I Work as the President's Secretary **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! **Episode 15: The End of Each ** Kamen Rider: Reiwa The First Generation **Episode 16: This is the Dawn of ZAIA **Episode 17: I'm the Only President and a Kamen Rider }} References Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Zaia Enterprise Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Rival